


Relax!

by UniversalMom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Appreciate them please, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, No Angst, why are they so cute please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMom/pseuds/UniversalMom
Summary: This is literally just me being completely self indulgent and writing some Jaehee and Seven fluff because I love them so much.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Kang Jaehee, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kang Jaehee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Relax!

Jaehee absolutely could not wait to be home. She had been at work for well over the amount of time she intended to be there for, and she  _ needed _ to sleep. There was still a lot of work that she had to get done, but she wasn't even sure if she could drive home without drifting off. So, she promised herself that she would get up early and finish everything in the morning. 

This left her with nothing to do but hurry home and crawl into bed. She could not think of a single thing that she wanted more, at that moment. But once she finally did get home, she found that there was just  _ one _ thing that she would prefer to finally going to bed. 

She opened the door, and was met with the scent of some sort of microwave meal that had been cooked recently. This obviously confused her, but all her questions were answered when she walked into the living room. Seven had come over while she was at work, and apparently he decided to wait for her to get home. 

"Jae!! You're back!!" He quickly stood up and came to greet her when she made her presence known. Before she had time to object, she was pulled into a tight hug. "I missed you today." 

"Is that why you're here so late?" She asked, gently returning the hug. Though she would never admit it, she did miss him whenever they weren't together. Him showing up like this was a nice surprise, no matter how tired she was. 

Seven pulled away and made a show of pouting, like her question had offended him. "I was waiting for you to get back! It isn't  _ my _ fault that you stayed late!!" He was only joking, of course, but Jaehee could not help the pang of guilt she felt when he mentioned that he was waiting. She felt bad that he had spent all this time waiting, just for her to come home and head to bed. 

"Thank you," she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, "I am glad that you waited up for me." 

She watched, semi-amused, as his face flushed red. He always got embarrassed when she did anything even slightly romantic, it was one of his many charms.  _ She _ thought that it was charming, anyways. 

"U-uh… yeah! Yeah of course." He paused a moment, probably trying to get his thoughts back on track, before eagerly tugging at Jaehee's arm. "Come here, sit down." He pulled her over to the couch and carefully pushed her onto it,  _ insisting _ that she stay there. 

"I can't get up at all?" Her question was answered with a quick 'no', as Seven rushed out of the room and in the direction of the kitchen. The thought of him in a kitchen alone was a frightening one, but she didn't want to ruin whatever his plan was. So she stayed put, and prayed that he did not burn her house down. 

About ten minutes passed before he returned to the living room, but he came back with an assortment of foods. Jaehee didn't smell anything burning, so that means his plan had been successful in her eyes. 

"What is all this?" She inquired, already able to guess the answer to her question. 

"I made dinner! You didn't have anything good… so I had to go shopping. But! It worked out, see?" He set down his armful on the table in front of them, looking incredibly proud of himself. She couldn't help but smile at all the effort he must have put into this. 

She motioned for him to sit down next to her, and he did so without hesitation. Once he was settled, Jaehee pulled him into another hug. "You didn't have to do that. Thank you, Luciel." 

He laughed easily and kissed her forehead, absolutely ecstatic to see a smile on her face. That smile was what made it all worth it for him. "I knew that you would be tired. Plus, you  _ always  _ cook! You deserve a break every once in a while. It's really only some microwave stuff, but-" 

"It is perfect, really. I will go and get us some water." Jaehee goes to stand up and carry out her task, but she is almost immediately pulled back down. 

"Don't worry about that, I can get it.  _ You _ stay here and eat, so you can head to bed." She didn't even have time to answer before he was gone, getting them both a glass of cold water. 

Once he was back, they started to eat. It was a quick meal, mostly because Jaehee was desperate to get to bed, but it was good regardless. Everything was fun for her when Seven was around. 

He shooed her off to her room, insisting that she let him clean up the mess from dinner, and telling her that he would be in soon after. She did her best to argue, but she could not keep it up for long. She was simply too tired to be stubborn. 

Once Seven finally made it back, she was already sound asleep in bed. He crawled in next to her, cuddling up close and wrapping both of his arms around her waist. "Goodnight, Jae," he whispered, placing a kiss on her shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short, I know. It was rather spontaneous since I just felt like writing something sweet! I hope you enjoyed anyways :)


End file.
